My enemy and friend
by lilskystar
Summary: Two sides, two Younglings... one thing in commun, Friendship.
1. We are friends!

**The title sucks xD I know... sorry.  
><strong>

**BOOOYA! XD This story was supposed to be a one-shot but... with the circumstances didn't let me the peace to do so. My imagination forced me to write more and more... and this ''One-shot'' would have been about 3,000 words and it's boring enough to read a long story xD So there will be a chap 2 and maybe 3. -_-'**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN TF !  
><strong>

**Astrosecond- 0.25 of a second**

**Nano-klick- one second**

**Klick- one minute**

**Breem- one hour**

**Jour – one day (36 Breems)**

**Deca-Cycle – one week (10 Jours)**

**Orn – one month (50 Jours)**

**Vorn - one year (14 Orns)**

* * *

><p>If there's something I like to do when nobot is home is walking in the city. The buildings are giants and the landscape is so impressive. I feel the pure air through my new armor. I'm proud of it. I succeed my exams and my superiors were very proud of me. I can't wait to be a fully grow mech! More power, authority on the weak ones and the fact to destroy... AUTOBOTS! My Lord told me I was one of the few younglings he saw with such power, he said I could kill one of them right now, in my younglinghood, but if they see such a violence in my young age, the Autobots would probably take me away from my caretakers. My family.<p>

I hate Autobots, they think they will win the war. They think they are the good side. They think they are SMARTER than us but they are totally wrong. One of these days, I'm gonna offline Prowl, their young SIC and after, the frag-head of Optimus Prime. Some of their army soldiers are in training. Younglings and mechlings are getting prepare to battle or no, I should say, to lose against us.

I, Starscream, future Second-in-Command of the Decepticons will destroy every 'bot on my path and nobot will step on me. No mercy for the weak, no love for 'bots in distress. Nothing! I will be the strongest, the best and the most feared Decepticon.

The sky belongs to us, seekers. We are master of the sky. I could fly now but if I do, my superiors or my Lord could see me and By the hate of Unicron, I could be into troubles. Troubles is not accepted aboard the nemesis. When I was a sparkling it was acceptable but now, I'm a big 'bot and I know how to be responsible, contrary to those Autobots' younglings. They should be like us. They should join us and not Team up with them.

I'm only 10 vorns but I know much more than younglings of my age. I never met an Autobot's youngling but I'm quite sure they should be littles 'bots crying everywhere. By curiosity I would like to meet one, just to know how-

Something took me off of my thoughts, something that bumped on me!

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention to bump on you." said a white youngling, almost mechling with blue visor as he got up, rubbing his helm. He was older than me but was little.

"Next time, make you visor work." I snapped, rubbing my aft. I was not so happy to fall on the ground after that rude collision.

"My-my... My visor..." the youngling touched his visors gently. "Yeah... Sorry again." he said timidly but with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"... What's your designation?" I asked quietly, trying to know if he was an Autobot.

"Jazz. Yours?"

"... Uh... StarScream. Are you a neutral?"

"Neutral! No way man! Imma Autobot!" he began to feel confident with me in the way he talked.

"You are a dam-... I mean you are an Autobot?" I asked trying to hide my disgust.

"Yup... And cha'?

We started to walk in the city, to stay in the same place was kind of... Boring.

"I'm a Decepticon." I said proudly. His face became pale. Like there was no more sign of life. He was stoned.

"Hello? Any 'bot there?" I said waving my servo. He blinked quickly his optics before to react in self-defense.

"Decepticon is enemy no friend! But-" he cut his sentence before to incline his helm on his left and take the same confident pose he had before to freeze. "We are enemies but it doesn't mean we really ARE."

"What do you mean?" his remark intrigued me much. Not to be real enemies? Was it possible?

"Our teachers, leader and superiors all the time told us we, Autobot and you, Decepticons were and are enemies." he was so in the truth. All aboard the Nemesis told me the SAME thing but with the sides inverted.

"So... You are trying to tell me... We Can be friends?" it was an embarrassing question but that was the first thing that came in my processor when he told me we were not real enemies.

"Yup! Got it!" his faceplate showed happiness. "We don't have to follow all the rules. Do we? Lil'buddy, I will make it official, we are friends!" he extended his servo, waiting mine to shake his.

I thought about his foolishness, but in his foolishness, was a nice side I loved of him. He was honest, with a cool attitude and he was not what I expected from an Autobot. A shook my servo with his and we smiled at each other.

"Hey, wait wait wait mech, If we are gonna be friends, we have to find a way to greet each time we'll see us."

I didn't understand what he meant with that. Never before I had had a friend. My brothers, ThunderCracker and SkyWarp were boring, too serious, but I got to admit I was like that too so, I can't complain about them. It was my first experience in a friendship. I think Jazz saw in my faceplate that I didn't understand and he chuckled.

"Lemme show ya how." he took my servo and manipulated it. "We could punch our servos together like that" he closed my servo and he closed his too, then he punched our servos together, I thought it would be painful but didn't hurt a bit. "Got it?" he asked me with my servo still under his command. I simply nodded and he released my servo.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked, intrigued and confused. What does he wanted?

"Do we create our own way to greet?"

"Ah! Uh... Okay." I really fell weird. The feelings that were inside me were so new and different of what I used to have. We tried to create many ways but it took us like ten tries before to get the real. We practiced and after to do it without errors, he invited me to eat an energon soft cream. It was embarrassing. An Autobot, friend with a Decepticon, I think our leader will deactivate us if one of these days they see us playing and having fun like there was no war.

Everyday we met at the same place. Hiding our friendship. I really appreciated him. We were neutral younglings when we were together. We forgot about Autobot and Decepticon war. I was happy with him, contrarily to my brothers. They were serious, no fun with them. I was like that before but Jazz changed me. Even Megatron asked me if everything was okay. He told me he was worried about my new behavior. I guess he is starting to suspect something. Time passed quickly. Near a Vorn to be friends. If all the Autobot were like him, I would join them.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE :O xD<strong>

**R&R**

**FEEL DA LOVE**

**~lilskystar~**


	2. Goodbye

**There's the continuity of the first chap... As I said in the first chap, this story was supposed to be a one-shot but... Too many words in one-shot, it's hard to follow. So I cut it. I was thinking about writing a third chap... Maybe about Jazz's POV or Jazz and Starscream as adults, a sorta reencounter... I need some opinions. :) If you dont want another chap, the story ends here.**

**Do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>***many Orns later***<strong>_

"Hey! Look out!"

I was walking in the central park of the city. I suddenly heard Jazz warning me about something. I turned around to see a missile coming on my way. I transformed and took fly. Jazz was shooting to a mech. Who was that mech? I suddenly saw the color of the mech. Grey. My spark almost offlined.

Megatron.

It was hard to believe. Megatron was attacking my friend. Jazz was squirming in Megatron's servo. He was trying to crush him. My brothers were just behind him and when they saw me, they narrowed their optics. One of the worst glare I have ever received was killing me inside. I had to help my friend. I transformed and landed on the ground. I ran toward Megatron and begged him to spare the life of his 'victim'. He crushed him more and more. Jazz was screaming in pain. I was getting angry. Why did they have to hurt him? Because he was an Autobot? That was not fair! That was not a valid reason! He was a mechling, Lord Megatron... Had to listen my words.

"Lord Megatron, please, release the mechling. His life is important and his creators may be looking for him." I was trying to hide my fear. I was lying to him and lie to his leader is not a good thing to do.

"Really? Why should I let THIS-" he crushed Jazz with more hate, "future Autobot alive? You are lying Starscream."

When I heard he knew Jazz was an Autobot and that I was lying, I hoped to see one of the Autobot's superiors to save Jazz. I knew my power was not enough to convince Megatron to spare Jazz's life.

"Lord Megatron. I beg you for mercy. He is...he is my friend and I don't want you to hurt him." with that words, my breath accelerated, I was going to cry.

"A friend? Hmm... Your friend is an Autobot! You knew it little insolent?" he yelled and all the mechs and femmes in the park that were seeing, left the place, letting us trying to resolve the situation.

"HOW CAN A DECEPTICON BE FRIEND WITH OUR ENEMY!"

"Lord Megatron... I-I don't see the problem. He is a mechling like the others."

"Like the others? You fool Starscream! He is an Autobot, in few time, he will fight and destroy us!"

I saw Jazz's smile even if he was in pain and tried to understand why that smile. Suddenly, like if he read my mind, he talked.

"Yo mech! Heh heh! Ya're telling ya are gonna lose against us! That's kinda a sweet fact! Optimus will be happy to hear dah! Lord MegaPunk, your days are counted!" he laughed and from nowhere, he shoot on Megatron's faceplate and called for help via his .

"Jazz! WHAT THE PIT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I screamed, he was attacking my master and I swore nobot will hurt my Lord. I had no other choice than attack Jazz. He looked at me with a confused expression. I fell I was betraying my friend.

"Wha'? Ya expected my death in yar creepy master's servos? Never! We can be best friends but when it's 'bout mah life as Autobot, I have to protect myself."

On his face, a big smile of proud appeared and it got me angry. He was telling me that his life was more important than me? I understood he had to live but to put him first and me after, that was egoist!

I tried to stop him but he was very fast in his moves! I got to admit he had style on his moves! I understood why that designation. Jazz.

From nowhere, a truck followed by a police car were attacking my brothers. They transformed and I knew it wont end peacefully.

"Jazz! You damned PIT-SLAGGED-HEAD! YOU ARE A TRAITOR! I REGRET TO HAVE ACCEPTED YOUR FRIENDSHIP! ITS JUST SLAGGGG!" it hurt me to say that but... I had no choice.

"What?" Jazz stopped suddenly and turned around to face me. "Did you... You didn't... I'm... I-I..." his faceplate looked down. He shook his head slowly. "I-I was really happy with..." he didn't finish his sentence. He raised his helm and smiled sadly. It was really really painful to see my friend.. Or better say old friend with optics full of tears, ready to fall. He nodded at me with respect before to go with his superiors.

I wanted to scream. I just lost my friend because of that stupid difference of side. What's the matter being friend an Autobot? What do they have that make them different of us? Younglings are younglings! Sure we were no more younglings but we are entering the mechling phase and we are still considered younglings. We are free to live our youngling-hood as all the others kids but the danger of war doesn't let us to be ourselves. Sometimes, I feel stuck in this war. It is just the debut but I already regret to have joined the Decepticon's side.

Jazz. The one that made me laugh without having to force me to. The one that taught me how to be who I am today. I was a youngling with negative thoughts, with determination to kill everybot on my way. With him, everything was different. No more worries about Megatron and his problems, no more ideas of war, no more hate in my spark and I will keep in my memory banks something from him that nobot else did before. A hug.

I remember the first time he hugged me. I punched him in the face and he felt on the ground. He rubbed his face and laughed. I will never understand why he smiled all the time. He didn't get angry, he just explained me how a hug could do a difference in our lives. With the time, I accepted them and sometimes, I was the one that gave him hugs. We played for hours and when we knew we were late for our trainings, we just ran as quickly as we could and we screamed of joy as sign of liberty. I will never forget those precious moment. I learnt a lot with him.

Jazz... You accepted me the way I was, you always stayed there when I was going to fight you. You weren't scared of me. You always gave me a smile. A smile that helped me to keep hope that one day, there won't be any war and the only thing that we'll do, will be playing in the trashes, pretending that a monster will eat us. I will always keep a place for you in my spark because you are the only one that succeeded to get in. Losing you is the most painful event of my young life. I want to keep you in my side. I want to be with you and laugh. I want to comfort you as I used to do when you failed a science exam. You cried and I hugged you, saying that you did your best. Your efforts were more important than your answers. You, Jazz, you have everything I would like to get. You have your contagious smile, your positive thoughts, your moves, your honesty, your beautiful personality and your soft-spark. You are going to be an excellent Autobot. Never doubt of that. We are mechling now, responsibilities are bigger, our trainings are more severe, our free-time is reduced. We are letting the youngling we were behind us. You told me you wanted to be third-in-command or front-liner but you deserve to be 3IC. You have all the qualities that requires a 3IC and you will be one!

I never thought it would be so painful to say goodbye to somebot that we loved like a brother. Forgive me Jazz for the teardrops you will waste for me.

Farewell my friend,  
>Starscream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay... There! xD Hope you liked! ohhh! and don't forget to tell if you want a 3rd chap ;) <strong>

**R&R**


	3. Mah new buddy!

**In request of Lacus01. :) Thank you for it! **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Many orns after their last encounter, both mech became what they were trained for. The war between Decepticons and Autobots has started. Cybertron was far away from Earth and Earth became their new home. Way different of Cybertron. Jazz was now 3rd in command and Head of special ops, he loved to be what he dreamed to be when he was a mechling. He was the same amusing mech and became even more styled. A music lover.<p>

Meanwhile, Starcream became the right hand of Megatron and commander of the seekers. He became an obnoxious decepticon contrarily to what Megatron thought he would become.*** He became the same he was before to met Jazz. A cold mech, with a bitter side that he could never forget. Actually, they both forgot about each other. Orns passed so quickly and a big line separated what in the old days, we could call friendship. They never met again but it was not something impossible to happen. It was getting closer than they thought.

~O~

"Optimus Sir! We are receiving an alert from the military base." alerted Prowl.

"Report."

"They said giant robots are attacking their base and destroying some aircraft. They think we are the ones we are doing that but I get a suspicion."

"They finally show themselves." The Prime called for his men. Since they came on Earth, the only thing they did was to help humans but he knew they wouldn't stay hide forever.

"Autobots, we received an emergency call from humans saying that giant robots were attacking their base. I don't think those robots are unknown for us. You asked since a long time for a battle. You will get it."

"You mean Decepticon Sir?" asked Mirage surprised.

"Yes Mirage. It's time to confront them. Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!" ordered Prime transforming himself on a blue truck. The crowd of Autobots followed their leader with eagerness. They were waiting for that jour. Arriving at the place, they saw planes totally destroyed and some of them gasped. They never saw such destruction before. Certainly those Decepticons were still there but where?

"Be careful Autobots. Decepticons are smart." warned the great leader at his mechs. He knew Megatron so well, they almost grew up together before Megatron decided to create his own side, defiant Primus authority. That jour, Primus neglected Megatron and all his troops and decided to let them do whatever they wanted but he knew they would pay for their actions.

Shots. That's what took Prime out of his old memories. His mechs were soothing at something. He raised his head at the sky to see seekers flying over them and shooting too.

"Autobots! Split up!"

The soldiers did as Optimus ordered and that's when the impossible became possible.

Jazz was teamed up with Mirage, Hound and Bluestreak. Altogether continued to shoot at one of the seekers. Suddenly, a loud explosion caught most of the mechs their attention. Optimus was fighting against the Lord of Decepticons. Megatron. As good soldiers they were, they ran to help their leader. They knew Prime was strong enough to deal with Megatron but that cheater always had his soldiers as support. Soundwave and his cassettes appeared and attacked. For the first time since they crashed on Earth, they were fighting honourably against Decepticons. All the mechs were fighting. Except one. The head of special ops. He was standing away from his fellow Autobots and didn't stop looking at one seeker. He seemed so familiar but memories were to old to recognise him.

"Jazz! Get away from there!" yelled the twins after doing their manoeuvre, Jet judo. One of the seeker was falling down, he lost his equilibrium, forcing him to land abruptly on Jazz. The twins didn't notice if Jazz was okay, they continued to shoot amusedly at their enemies.

The big impact between the two mechs caused them to stay laid on the ground for some klicks.

"Wow... What an impact." said Jazz with the seeker laid over him. He was a bit dazed and laughed. "You comfy mech?" asked Jazz to the sleeper on him.

The said mech shook his head and tried to get up but he was too dazed. "Friend or foe?"

"Hm... Friend!" said Jazz trying to entertain himself while the poor seeker was trying to get up. He knew the seeker was too dazed to shoot at him.

"Designation?"

"Uh... Jazz."

"Jazz." he replied confused. He had heard that name before. But where? He finally got up and rubbed his back. That Jet Judo thing was so painful. Those twins would pay for that.

"Loving mah name?" the white mech smiled at him. But where the frag did he meet him before!

"Whatever! Just shut your useless mouth Autobot!" he aimed the 3rd in command and grinned. "How do you feel now blind mech? Those visor don't work at all. You could have shot me since I fell on you but you didn't! Slagging visor of yours! Next time, make your visor works!" he froze at his words. Old memories were back. The white little mechling that bumped into him. The visor. The name. It was impossible.

"Jazz?" asked the seeker with a trembling voice. That was impossible!

"Uh yeah? That's meh!"

"No way!"

"Hm...okay."

He widened his optics. In front of him was standing his old friend. The friend he had to forget to please Megatron and protect himself of bad treatments. The friend he loved so much. Jazz.

"Jazz..." he repeated the name again don't believing what he was seeing.

"Starcream! What are you doing! We need you here!" yelled Rumble when he saw the seeker talking with Jazz. They were all fighting and those two were talking like they knew each other.

When Jazz heard the name, the memories came back to surface. That seeker was the one he knew when he ran away from the base. The one he used to hug. The one that preferred to serve Megatron than stay friend with him.

"Impossible.." murmured the white mech. "Starscream? Is that really you?"

The seeker nodded slowly. An awkward silence took place for some nano-klicks before to get an upset Jazz.

"TRAITOR!" Jazz jumped over the seeker and started to punch him with all his force. "You let me! You threw me away like a trash!" He continued as tears were falling down on his face.

"Jazz!" The seeker grasped him firmly and tried to calm him down. "Touch me again and I will offline you! Stupid mech! Who do you think you are to punch me?" he glared at the upset mech.

"I'm an old friend that want to know why ya preferred him than our friendship!" he cried out trying to punch the seeker again. "Ya were the best friend I ever had during mah young life. I trusted ya. I thought the feelings were mutual but I was slaggin' wrong. I spent jours crying, trying to understand why ya decided to finish with our friendship. I almost wanted to become a Decepticon to be close to ya. YA DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEANT FOR ME!" He cried, kneeling down, too upset by the storm of good and bad memories that were back.

"Jazz, look at you know. You are a poor Autobot. You are so weak, you have no power, you are in the looser side. I did the right choice to follow Megatron and finish with our friendship. I was becoming a soft-spark. Weak like you. That friendship was only a dream Jazz. You dreamed." He aimed Jazz with his gun and sighed. Like it or not, he had to admit that he missed those happy friend moment. When they threw rusty stones on the houses and ran away when the owners called the cops or that time when they played at jump-on-the-next-train and they ended up at Iacon. A city far far away from where they both lived. That game was their favourite. He lived beautiful experiences with him but he had no choice to show him that the Starscream he knew when they were young was an old Starscream. The new one was full of evilness, looking for innocent lives to offline. He was not the same.

The 3rd in command sniffed after his cry and shook his head. He was way disappointed of himself. Did he really think Starscream would be the same he knew? Was his old best friend aiming at him? The seeker was sadly wrong about everything he said about him. Starscream didn't know who Jazz was. He didn't know of what he was able to. It was time to erase the old Starscream he met once and for all and see the one standing right front him.

"Ya ain't that smart Decepticon. Ya forgot that I'm the 3rd in command and the Head of special operations. Ya're underestimating me and I'm gonna show ya who is the weak here." He aimed the seeker and laughed.

"What's so funny stupid clown?" asked the frowning seeker.

"I just remembered one of yar weakness. Ya know, ya're old history for meh now. The little seeker I once knew will stay in dah past. Ya, Starscream are my enemy now. No more my friend. I hope ya enjoyed the good time we spent together because now, it will be the pit for ya!" he started to shoot at him and called for help over his comm. link. They were shooting at each other.

"Insolent! I should have let Megatron offline you!"

"You had no visor and you were blind like an offlined mech." He chuckled and stood firmly not far from him. "I offered you my friendship when we were mechling, from today, I offer you my mercy." He shot at Starscream's wings and got the result he wanted. The seeker was yelling of pain. His wings, his principal way to battle were out of service.

"Time tah play buddy!" He shot at him not stopping. The seeker was yelling and cursing at the white mech.

"Jazz! Enough!" ordered Prowl coming his way.

"No! He deserves it! He has to pay for what he did!" he continued his rain of shots against the almost offlining seeker.

"What? No Jazz! I said enough! As second-in-command and... Friend I order you to stop immediately." When the 3rd in command heard those words, he stopped. Did he really say friend? Prowl considered him as a friend?

"Prowl sir, did you say friend?"

"Yes I did and no need to tell me sir. Friends talk to each other respectfully without need to be so formal." he smiled at him.

Meanwhile the seeker got up and escaped from Jazz. His brothers helped him.

"STARSCREAM!"

The seeker turned around narrowing his optics. "Shoot me again and you will be scrap."

"I won't. Just wanted to say... Farewell."

"Uh?"

"I say Farewell to that Starscream I once met when I was young." With that he left the seeker and returned back to his new friend. Prowl.

The seeker gulped, trying to hold his cry. He was hurt to the pit with those words of Jazz. He really missed the old times. "Farewell Jazz." whispered under his breath.

"Prowler..."

"Prowler?"

"Yup... I always wanted to call you that!" he smiled, dancing around. That was his way to express his happiness. Dancing or singing.

"Well... I accept you to call me that only we are alone. Not in presence of any other bot."

"Is okay fo' me!" he walked close to Prowl and smiled. How happy he was to get a new friend. He missed that since Starscream left him.

"Ya better not let me like that Seeker did!" warned amusedly Jazz.

"Oh No! I won't! I guarantee you that!"

"Ya're dah best Prowler!"

They both walked away, leaving the battle scene behind them. No... They didn't leave the others behind, the others just enjoyed to keep shoothing at the poor 'cons even if Prime told them to stop. They were enjoying that battle.

"Prowler...?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?" The SIC looked him with a weird expression. Hug him?

"I used to do that with Starscream when I was sad or upset or just for fun... A way to tell him I appreciated him. And I miss hugs. Don't misinterpret it."

He felt a bit weird but he knew that Jazz needed it and he opened his arms. "Come on!" he smiled when the 3IC ran for his hug. He looked like a youngling.

"Thank you Prowler!"

"You are more than welcome."

They walked slowly, enjoying the sunset.

"Prowl..."

"Yes?"

"Because we are friend, can you reduce my shifts?"

"Jazz!"

The white mech laughed and shruggred innocently.

That friendship will last for orns, Primus knows it!

* * *

><p><strong>there! Hope you love it! :) Thank you again for your request! :D<strong>


End file.
